Ashley
Ashley (full name: Ashley Anan) is a playable character in the Luminous Arc 3 and one of the female protagonists of the game. Ashley is a 6-Star Magi (after being promoted from 5-Stars before Chapter 3), a member of Urgard special course and a member of Magus. She's also a chairman of the Urgard Discipline Committee. Background Ashley was 13 when her older brother, Royce, died in an Eye Hunt. Since then, Ashley is taking care of the Flowerbed planted by him at Urgard's Courtyard, which she calls "the Sacred Flowerbed" (Shinseinaru Kadan). She spends most of her free time standing in front of it. Ashley is a daughter of Duke Anan, but she despises typical noble lifestyle. Balls and dresses bore her and she feels better on the battlefield. She is the wielder of the Dark Lapistier, which is located on her chest after the Transformation. Personality She's well-known for her strictness and manliness, because of which she is feared by most of the students and adored by others (Kate, Chloe, Emma). She is also known as the Knight of the Black Rose (黒バラの騎士 = Kuro Bara no Kishi). While she may be stern, at times she reveals a warmer side. Ashley has a serious, no-nonsense attitude and she is rather tomboish. Heavily believing in maintaining law and order, she leads the Urgard Academy's 'Discipline Committee'. In one of the Intermissions, Ashley brags, that since she became Discipline Committee Chairman, the number of rules increased by 150. She also claims that she grew up reading law codexes instead of picture books. She does not hesitate to punish 'rule-breakers' with her fists and as a result Urgard students commonly refer to her as 'Ashley of the Iron Fist'. These actions lead a group of female students to worship her as 'big sis'. She desires retribution for those who break the rules and is angered when punishment is not delivered to at least those who have done major offences as shown in Levi's case. Her annoyance from Levi's 'perverted' actions builds up to anger to the point of demanding to duel with him. While she was defeated, she holds Levi in contempt. Plot Meeting Levi Ashley first appears upon returning from her promotion to six stars. She confronts and punishes Levi after he had slept on the rose flowerbed (planted by her late brother Royce as we learn later). Through a number of 'supposedly perverted offences' by Levi, Ashley angrily demands from Valerie to let her duel with Levi. Since Urgard rules forbid 1 on 1 duels, they organise a team versus team battle - Discipline Committee versus Levi, Glen and Elle. When Levi's team win the battle, suddenly Felicia appear and students set aside their differences to face the Felicia. Meeting Kopin Ashley gets infatuated with Kopin right after meeting him in Chapter 7. Kopin's helplessness makes her want to protect him and after his arrival at the Urgard Academy, she started taking care of him. Dino Discovering the Truth Once Ashley knew the truth of her brother's demise, she confronted Valerie despite not want to battle her, as Valerie was once her instructor. Upon finding out about her brother's murderer, she stated to Valerie that she was no longer human. Ashley's Room Ashley's Room is located on the second floor of Urgard Dormitory. Main theme of her room are black roses. The objects you can interact with are the roses on the windowsill. You can meet Ashley in her room in the morning. Ashley's Room becomes accessible after her return from promotion exam in Chapter 3. Intermissions All Ashley's Intermissions start by the Flowerbed. Bath Events Stats and Abilities Strategy Ashley is a very versatile physical-based character with her roles ranging from Tanker (high defence and HP) to Damage Dealer (high AO) to an emergency support role character with her "Treatment" skill. However her magic, MP and resistance is among the lowest out of playable characters. Her mobility as a fighter is quite impressive earlier on in the game with high AO of 9, a move of 3 and a jump of 5. Her technique is nice and her other stats are average. Beware of enemy magic dealers due to Ashley's extremely low resist. As she naturally has low resist, instead give her 'Mana Replenish' and 'Tiger's Eye' so she can hit harder with her "Midnight Waltz". She can unleash her FD in a medium range or directly in front of the target (at least 2 tiles from the real target) since her FD has a large area range of 9 squares. Ashley equip Twin Sabers as her weapon of choice. Twin Saber provide her attack, technique and speed stat to go on with her medium ground attack stat. Ashley equips Helmet and Armor like Levi, Glen and Anogia. Skills Flash Drives Ch3ashleyfd1.png|Mael Dance: Darkness twirl! ashleymaeldance2.PNG|Darkness twirl! ashleyfdsaffronfleet1.PNG|Saffron Fleet: Annihilation aroma! ashleyfdsaffronfleet2.PNG|Annihilation aroma! Gallery Ashley1.jpg|Ashley walking down the hallway in the Luminous Arc 3 opening. ashleyj.jpg|Ashley's magi form in the opening for Luminous Arc 3 vlcsnap2010050922h54m21.png luminousarc3ashley.jpg|Ashley's page in the Luminous Arc 3 artbook. Aries.png|Ashley´s Unison: Aries Ashley.png|Ashley LA3__29540.png|Ashley's Flash Drive Cut-In Levi accidentally gropes Ashley.jpg|Levi accidentally gropes Ashley by the Flowerbed Levi duels Ashley.jpg|Levi duels Ashley Ashley by the Flowerbed.jpg|Ashley by the Flowerbed Ashley falls in love with Kopin.jpg|Ashley falls in love with Kopin Ashley and Kopin by the Flowerbed.jpg|Ashley and Kopin by the Flowerbed Dino and Ashley reunion by the Flowerbed.jpg|Dino and Ashley reunion by the Flowerbed ++Quote * Curtain of darkness! * Lapistier of darkness! Trivia * Her bust cup size is B. In one of the intermissions, Levi, scolded by Ashley for his poor performance at the Witch Festival, tells her that she is not suited to play the Angel role, because her breasts are too small. Category:Luminous Arc 3 Characters Category:Female Category:Dark Category:Landwalk Unit Category:Luminous Arc 3